Theatre Ticket Quest
Overview The Theatre Ticket Quest, also known as the Mr. Ticket's Quest, is a quest introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update in the Nightmare's zones. Players can begin the quest after receiving an Ancient Key. Once acquired, players must head to the door in The Grand Hall, locked up with golden chains (on the side halls' stairways). From there, they must navigate through The Ballroom, a place where players' movement will be impaired in under seconds. Players are advised to bring speed-boosting, jump-boosting, and/or travel-based equipment to travel from one end of The Ballroom to the other side. Items such as the Clown Shoes, Spider Stilts, Funky Driftlander, and Salamander will effectively get the players to the other side if they are able to counteract the room's effect in time. Questline Quest Progress The Road to 100 Theatre Tickets Interacting with Mr. Ticket in the upper-view area of The Theatre will enable the players to be given a quest after selecting a specific option. From there, players are asked to collect and acquire 100 Theatre Tickets for Mr. Ticket to satisfy his nostalgic memories of handing out tickets to the 'audience'. These Theatre Tickets will disappear from the player's inventories if they had died or dropped the items. Completion After the players had acquired 100 Theatre Tickets and 'safely' crossed both sides of The Ballroom, they can hand in their collection of theatre tickets to Mr. Ticket. The NPC will then break out into joy, giving the players two rewards in return; The Drake's Pants and The Drake's Shirt. Both armor pieces provide 60 additional points to both melee and ranged damage-types, as well as giving the players a total of 32 armor points. Players may not repeat the quest again, no matter how many times the players spoke with Mr. Ticket. List of Theatre Ticket's Locations Theatre Tickets are 'commonly' found in The Theatre, especially in the backstage area. They can be seen in various spots of the Nightmare, however, not all of the spots will be listed. Players may check it out in the article, the Theatre Ticket. The spots that (you) will see in this article are ones where Theatre Tickets are occasionally seen as (you) attempt to complete the Theatre Ticket Quest. A1-0.png | Near one of the doors leading into the backstage, in a crate. A2-0.png | In an open box container located near the center of the backstage. A3-0.png | In an isolated corner located at the backstage. A4.png | In an open box container near the end of the backstage. A5.png | On any boxes located on the front stage. A6.png | On the floors surrounded by green treasure chest props. A7.png | On crates surrounded by curtains in the backstage. Reminders * Players need to keep in mind that their cursor must be precise and accurate to collect the Theatre Ticket as they cannot be easily collected due to its small size. Up to three Theatre Tickets could spawn all at once in a short duration of time while the player is alone. * If there are multiple individuals in one server, The Theatre Tickets will be randomized to be found in The Old Mansion and/or Inside if players are near these locations. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Quests Category:Public